


Two Blonde Guys and A Puppy

by FiliaSnowe



Series: The Many Adventures of Cloud and Roche [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Roche finds an abandoned puppy and brings it home, Romance, both Cloud and Roche love dogs, could be either modern au or in the game idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe
Summary: Cloud notices that Roche is late coming home from work one afternoon and finds out that a puppy is the reason why.
Relationships: Roche/Cloud Strife
Series: The Many Adventures of Cloud and Roche [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725571
Kudos: 21





	Two Blonde Guys and A Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Roche finds a lonely little puppy, 'nuff said.

Cloud checked his watch as he sat on the couch while waiting for Roche to come home from work. Most of the time he'd get home at around 3:00 pm, other times it was 15-30 minutes later, maybe even 45 but not over an hour. Cloud assumed that Roche got held up in traffic and had to wait through the afternoon jams but this time was different, so what was keeping him? Rain pelted the windows as it poured heavily outside.

The spiky haired blonde looked over to the door and noticed that the other man didn't take his umbrella with him today. The weather on the news said that it would rain in the afternoon even though it was sunny this morning. Cloud snorted then shook his head, Roche was smart but not when it came to predicting weather patterns. Even though Cloud tried to warn him Roche enthusiastically waved it off, saying that he'll be alright and that a little rain wouldn't hurt him. One winter the mullet headed blonde went outside during a blizzard and was covered head to toe in snow, some of it had even fallen on his eyelashes and in his teal-green eyes too so it wouldn't surprise Cloud if he came home soaked to the bone from being out in the rain. And speaking of the devil the lock turned as the sound of keys jingled on the other side of the door. It opened, revealing to be none other than the man himself as he stepped inside the house all wet. 

"A little rain huh?" Cloud said flatly with a bit of humor laced in his tone until he noticed the weird lump in his jacket. "What's that lump in your jacket?"

Roche unzipped his heavy jacket to reveal a small, thin, scraggly looking collie puppy before hanging it up on the coat rack. The puppy looked no more than six months old.

"I found this little thing inside a box in an alley on the way home. Poor pup must've been abandoned by its mother or owner. Being the kind and benevolent soul that I was I fed the starving pup before taking it home with me."

The spiky haired blonde looked at the bedraggled puppy for a moment then got on his knees and called it over to him. Cautiously the little collie made its way to Cloud, staring at him with soft blue eyes then licked his hand while he held it out to the dog. He began petting the soft black and white fur much to the collie's delight, causing Cloud to smile at it.

"Well, it wouldn't be right taking this little guy back where you found him, so we'll get him cleaned up and take him to the vet tomorrow," Cloud said, having moved the puppy into his lap. "After that we'll buy the dog a collar and some stuff."

Roche brightened up, "Do we get to keep him, Sunshine?"

"Only if you promise to look after him."

Smiling brightly, the mullet head cheered and uttered a thank you then left for the kitchen to prepare some food and water for their new companion now named Izanagi(they both agreed on it). He returned with a plate containing sliced ham and a bowl full of water as Cloud set Izanagi on the floor so he could eat. Roche then left the living room to change out of his wet clothes into dry ones, returning to hug the spiky haired blonde and pressing a kiss in his hair. Maybe having a pet around wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Welcome home, Izanagi."


End file.
